My Missing Puzzle Piece
by Catyz101
Summary: This is an Issa and Akasha story. It will show how Issa and Akasha fell in love, how Akasha defeated Alucard, and their child Moka. Of course they'll have to face many difficulties, Issa learning to love and Akasha dealing with his crazy wife.


I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I've read a couple Issa and Akasha stories, but none of them are completed so I took it upon myself to write my own. I've also wanted to write one so badly. XD

XXXX

Akasha looked in the mirror. Her beautiful pink hair was back in a ponytail, her emerald eyes sparkled with a bit of joy, and she was wearing her favorite pink dress. Today was the day. Today she would meet the man that would be her lover. She was nervous and excited. At first, she was angered that her parents had chosen someone for her. She still was but today was different because she'd actually have to meet him.

She'd have to meet the ruthless, dark, tempered, fearsome, bloodcurdling Issa Shuzen. Well at least she had heard all those things about him from her friend, Mikogami. She smiled and sat up straight, she would not be frightened of him. She was after all a Bloodriver and they were powerful and dangerous themselves. She wasn't sure why they were giving her away to Issa, it probably had to do with her father's business. Oh, how she wished to rebel and run away.

Not because she fear Issa, but because she wanted to be in love to be a lover or a wife or anything that had to do with an intimate relationship. She sighed heavily, but she had already decided to go. Akasha Bloodriver wasn't one to back down. Also, she would try her best to actually love Issa and gain his love in return. Perhaps it was silly to think such thing. Most vampires, in their day and age, talked about power, money, ranking, and children, but never in love.

That's what Akasha craved the most though. She wanted to love and be loved. Maybe because it was so rare, so different that she craved it like eating a forbidden fruit. Her maid, the one who practically raised her, always read books about love and prince charming, oh, and the ever so great adventures!

"Are you ready, Milady?" The driver asked.

She turned over to see a young man slouching. He was wearing a blue suit and had a puffy cap on the top of his head. Akasha giggled. He looked so cute, the way the cap covered his eyes and casted a dark shadow of his face! He looked like a boy trying to be a man. Why all he needed was a cigar to completely try to imitate his father. (A/N: I tried to make it obvious that it was the bus driver.)

"I'm ready, how is your father by the way?" Akasha asked getting up.

"G-good, Milady, thank you." He bowed and opened the door for her.

"You know," Akasha said walking down the hall, "you are much too smart to just be a driver. You know almost everything that goes on."

The young man laughed, "Thank you, but I much prefer being a driver. It is how I get to know everything."

XXXX

Issa didn't understand Gyokuro's anger. So he was getting a lover. It wasn't like she'd stop being his wife. Honestly, that woman was going to be his down fall. Didn't she understand that with a Bloodreiver as a lover both of their rankings would go up? It was her fault that the girl was coming to the castle at all.

What was the girls name again? Akashiya…no…it was Akasha, right? Well, it didn't really matter; the girl must already know why she was coming. It was business and nothing more. No one in this time in era expected love really. He never had been good with remembering names.

Why should he try, most of his women where only there for a night, expect Gyokuro of course. He wondered how long this girl would stay. He chuckled darkly. He wondered how long he'd want her to stay before he was bored. From what he had heard from Mikogami, an annoying but useful acquaintance of his, she had never even had an intimate relationship with anyone. He found it quiet interesting.

She was said to have a bubbly personality, but to be one of the most dangerous fighters around. Issa smirked, '_Even if that is so, I shall dominate her.' _ He was amused that everyone else envied him for this girl. Not only did he get a great ranked lover, but she was said to be more gorgeous and more tempting than any other vampire or succubus alive. He couldn't wait to meet her in person.

XXXX

Gyokuro growled. She was ready to fight or destroy anything that came her way. She and Issa had known each other since they were children. Everyone said that they were the perfect couple. She too thought that even when they were children.

She didn't want this so called Akasha to come live with them. If they wanted a higher ranking they didn't need her! Hell, if he really wanted too, she would rule the world for them. She'd destroy all the humans in the world, if that's what he wanted. She'd start an origination to rule it all!

Gyokuro smirked. That was it! She would do exactly that and he wouldn't need a lover. He wouldn't need that Akasha girl! He would worship Gyokuro. He would beg for forgiveness.

He would begin to actually love her. Her face softened at the thought. To actually have him love her would be like a dream. She wanted him to smile a smile that he would only smile at her. She wanted him to whisper to her in all passion, in all meaning, in all truth that he loved her.

XXXX

I hope you liked it so far. I'll update it as soon as I can.


End file.
